villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kenny (The Walking Dead)
Kenny is a main character in Telltale's Walking Dead Franchise. He first appeared in Season 1 as the tritagonist, and in Season 2 as the deuteragonist. Kenny was a more rational, calmer man in the first half of Season 1, known for taking action and being a true friend to Lee but after the death of his wife Katjaa, son Duck he became increasingly unstable and depressed. When he returns in Season 2, he has become even more unstable and volatile and reckless, indirectly causing several characters' deaths but one remaining light is Kenny's friendship with Clementine and his care for Alvin Jr.. His actions in the story had lead him to be viewed as a villain by many of the characters within the game and some fans, and can be seen as the main antagonist of the final episode in season 2 depending on the player's perspective. He is voiced by , who also voices The Tweedles in . Kenny's Fates *Shoot Kenny- Kenny will be shot in the abdomen by Clementine, and will fall to the ground and soon he will talk to clean about how close they were to Wellington. He tells her about how much he fears death, and soon he will finally succumb to his wounds and die peacefully. Clementine and Jane then leave his body at the feast stop, since his brain wasn't damaged. It's likely he is reanimated into a walker. *Shoot Kenny after he kills Jane- After Kenny kills Jane, Clementine then aims her pistol at him and proceed so on to tell her to do it, She then coldly shoots him in the head, killing him instantly. *Leave Kenny- Clementine tells someone kenny she's leaving at first Kenny starts to beg her but then realises she's right and should take au with her and after a sad final conversation before she proceeds to go aj starts to cry but Kenny assures him that big sisters gonna take care of him then she continues to walk away into the blizzard leaving Kenny behind in the snow.kennys fate after this is unknown but it's likely hes still alive during the events of the 3rd season. *Stay in Wellington-Kenny hugs clementine and Gives her his hat and takes a bag of supplies and tell someone really he's real glad to have met her and walks away.Kennys ate after this is unknown but it's likely he's still alive in the 3rd season. *Leave Wellington-Kenny and clemetine proceed to to take 2 bags of supplies and they leave 2 years later Kenny teaches clem hoe to drive but she accidentally crashes crippling kenny soo nice Enna allows the slackers to devour him so clem and an could escape. Impact Kenny's dark actions often have a negative effect on the other characters and is a major factor in the motives of Lilly, Mike, Bonnie and the Stranger's villainous actions, either out of fear of Kenny and what he might do, or Kenny did something horrible to them and they wanted to seek vengeance on Kenny and his friends. However Kenny's role in their motives is debatable due to their own actions in regard to Lee and Clementine's endangerment. *Lilly was horribly traumatized due to Kenny smashing Larry's head right in front of her. This leads Lilly to not save Lee (if he sides with Kenny). She later kills Doug or Carley and if kept, she steals the RV and escapes. *The Stranger wanted revenge since Kenny and the group stole all of his food and supplies from his "abandoned car" that lead to his family being killed by walkers. This leads to him kidnapping Clementine and trying to kill Lee. *Bonnie and Mike feared Kenny's unstable and unpredictable behavior and they also didn't like him bullying Arvo, which is what led them to betraying to group and stealing the truck so they can "get away from Kenny". *Arvo was being bullied, and abused by Kenny almost every single time they were together. After being bullied and beaten, Arvo feared Kenny and he grew to hate the group even more than he did already. Arvo also attempted to join Bonnie and Mike in stealing the truck and he also shot Clementine with his rifle. *Jane wanted to show Clementine that Kenny was dangerous. Jane faked the baby's death to send Kenny into a wrathful state in front of Clementine so she would eliminate Kenny, if the player chooses to. Villainous Actions *Wanted to forcefully take over the St. John's Dairy in case the St. Johns themselves weren't all they appeared. *Smashed Larry's head with a salt lick, believing that he was dead which the player can side with. *Stole food and supplies from the the Stranger's abandoned car which indirectly led to the Stranger's wife and daughter getting killed. *If Lee does not help kill Larry, Kenny will not save Lee from Danny St. John, and in Long Road Ahead, he will not save Lee from the walkers in the pharmacy. *Kenny was willing to let walkers devour a terrified woman so they can gain more time gathering supplies. *He suggested that Lee should leave Lilly for the walkers, after she killed Carley/Doug. *He attacks Lee when told to stop the train, although in his defense, Lee was insulting him. *Is quick to suggest the killing of someone who may or may not turn, but refuses to acknowledge indisputable evidence that Duck would (though this is understandable as Duck was his son). *Insulted Lee and other group members at multiple occasions. *Wanted to kill Ben after he found out about his dealings with the bandits. *Not complying with William Carver and getting Alvin killed (Determinant). *Brutally beats Carver to death with a crowbar without remorse, though Carver was an evil tyrant who had some form of karma coming. *Blamed Clementine for Sarita's death even though she was reanimating, though he does later apologize and realizes Clem only did what she thought was right. *He treats Arvo like trash throughout No Going Back. He pushes him around, calls him racist names towards Russians such as "ruskie" and "commie", and even goes as far as beating Arvo within an inch of his life after when Arvo says fuck you to Kenny due to his abusive behavior. *Attempts to, or successfully, murders Jane as he believed she killed the baby (Also violently throws Clem out of the way if she tries to stop him). Kill Count *Larry: Head smashed with a salt lick. *Duck (Determinant, Out of mercy): Shot in the head with a handgun before he can turn. *Fivel (Determiant, Zombified): Shot in the head with a handgun. *Ben Paul (Determinant): Shot in the head with a handgun to prevent him from being devoured. *Johnny: Shot in the head with his rifle. *William Carver: Brutally beaten to death with a crowbar. *Sarita (Determinant): Shot in the head. *Rebecca (Zombified, Determinant): Shot in the head. *Natasha (Assumed): Shot. *Buricko: Shot in the head. *Vitali: Shot in the head while his neck has been stabbed with a knife. *Jane (Determinant): Stabbed. *Numerous counts of Zombies Trivia *Kenny was one of three characters to appear in all five episodes of Season One, the other two being Lee and Clementine *He made a racist comment to Lee when they were inspecting the lock at the St. John Dairy, making the assumption that he knew how to pick a lock simply because he was "urban", a kind of terminology for African-Americans. *He calls Arvo a 'Commie,' due to his Russian origin he also tells Arvo to say his sentence "in American". *If Kenny is killed in Episode 10, he has the longest lifespan of any character to get killed in the series. *Kenny has some similarities to The Governor, especially the TV version. Both lose family members which hardens them. Both get their eye damaged and end up wearing an eyepatch. Both the TV Governor and Kenny end up doing extreme things so they can protect a child. Both the TV Governor and Kenny are shot by a loved one after they kill someone (Determinant). Unlike The Governor who dies in disgrace though, Kenny either dies with honor or lives and redeems himself. Gallery 640px-Kenny_Smash.png|Kenny killing Larry. 640px-Kenny_Wants_the_Keys.png|Kenny stealing from the car. 640px-LRA_That's_Fucking_Stupid_Ben.png|"That's f*cking stupid Ben" 640px-AEC_Kenny_Shouting.png|Kenny wants to kill Ben. 640px-NTL_Kenny_Reloadin'.png|Kenny with a gun 640px-Kenny_Facing_his_Fate.png|Kenny's sacrifice. 640px-AHD_Talk_Inside.png|Kenny is back 640px-AHD_Kenny_Pissed.png|Kenny kills Johnny 640px-IHW_Kenny_Vs_Mike.png|Kenny overpowering Mike 640px-IHW_Kenny_Glock.png|Kenny shoots Carver. 640px-IHW_Kenny_Dramatic_Angle.png|Seconds before Kenny beats Carver to death 640px-AmTR_26.PNG|Kenny blaming Clementine for Sarita's death. 640px-NGB_Stop,_Kenny.png|Kenny beating on Arvo 640px-NGB_Kenny_VS_Jane_9.png|Kenny slaughtering Jane 640px-NGB_Kenny_Death.png|The death of Kenny. Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extremists Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Protective Villains Category:In love villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Villains Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mascots Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Old Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Zombies Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Strategic Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Successful Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased